


Together Again

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during/following 3.05 The Reckoning.  Maybe kind of au-ish, as things take a completely different turn.</p>
<p>Truth was, Caroline Forbes had never been a normal teenage girl.  He knows it, time everyone else knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

The truth is, Caroline Forbes has never been a normal teenage girl, as she and everyone else who knew her thought she was.  She hasn't been normal for the last thousand years or so, but she doesn't remember it, her history, their history, because of a spell he had created just for her, because he wanted her to be happy.  It was years ago, when she told him she wanted a normal life, to live amongst the living.  He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt when she asked him to help her to be normal, to live like the humans did.  Wanting her to be happy, he did what she wanted, having a witch to set the spell forth.  
  
His beautiful Caroline would become the only teenage daughter of Liz Forbes, sheriff of Mystic Falls, Virginia.  She would _grow_ up with friends and family, celebrate birthdays and go to school, date, even though it set his teeth on edge the thought of anyone touching her when she belonged to him.  She wouldn't remember her life as a vampire, as his mate, instead she would believe she lived there all her life, like those that would become her friends.  The spell would quell her hunger, allowing her to make like the humans he disliked so very much.  After making sure nothing would go wrong, he left her to live her life, if only for a little while.  
  
He was kept abreast of what was going on with her as she lived her life, joining the cheer squad, becoming friends with the doppelganger and the Bennett witch, being compelled by Damon Salvatore.  It takes everything he has to keep from killing the vampire, remembering this wasn't the place or the time.  She moved on to a local named Matt, before finally getting into a relationship with a werewolf, a Lockwood.  When he hears that Katherine had turned her as a move against Elena and the Salvatore's, he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to set her free from the spell.  
  
The first time he sees her again, it's in the high school when Rebekah comes in with her and Tyler, both of them struggling against the grip she's holding them in.  He can smell the wolf on her, along with the sweet scent he remembers from long ago, one that was uniquely Caroline's.  The first move he makes in bring her back to him is against Tyler.  He ignored her screams as he forces him to feed, before snapping his neck, one way to keep the wolf away from what is his.  
  
With the wolf down for the count, he turns her attention toward Caroline, who's still struggling to break free from Rebekah, "Don't look at me like that, Caroline.  I only did what I had to do.  You know that."  
  
"Snapping his neck?  You didn't have to kill him, he didn't do anything to you.", she's pulling at Rebekah's arm, trying to get her to let her go, the original's arm not even budging.  
  
"Let her go.", he tells his sister, who does like he asks, taking a step back to watch what was about to happen.  Before the spell, Rebekah and Caroline were like sisters, enjoying shopping trips, going to museums and theaters, teasing men before having them in ways the men never could have imagined.  For all her elegance, given the right circumstances, she could given Stefan a run for his money.  She was truly magnificent.  
  
"What do you want?", he knows she's scared, from the tone of her voice, all of her memories still locked inside.  He knows that soon she'll remember, and she'll be home again, where she belongs.   
  
He grasps the back of her neck tightly, pulling her toward him, forcing her to look at him.  Looking down at her sweet mouth before looking deep into her eyes, "Remember, Caroline.", he murmurs softly, almost to himself, "Remember me, remember us, remember who we are, what we are.  Remember, love, remember."  
  
He watches as her eyes slowly narrow, before widening as the memories once locked away broke free.  Memories of them walking in the rain in London.  Him laughing as she drags him to the courtyard where Romeo and Juliet once loved.  Kissing her at the top of the Eiffel Tower, dancing in the moonlight in Spain.  Of the first time she said she loved him, as they laid in bed one cold night in Russia.  Memories of a life she forgotten flooding her, making tears appear in her eyes.  The pleas from Bonnie, Matt, Elena, and surprisingly Damon, begging Caroline to close her eyes, to fight falling on deaf ears as she remembers who they are, what they are.  
  
"No.", she says, the tone of her voice different from the way she usually spoke, stronger, with a touch of an accent, "I won't fight him, I don't want to."  
  
"Caroline, what..?", Elena begins to ask, as Klaus smiles, bringing one of Caroline's hands up to his lips and pressing a kiss to it, making the blonde smile in return, "What's going on?"  
  
Caroline turns to look at her, raising an eyebrow as she takes in the girl who she has considered a friend, looking through her before turning her head to acknowledge another, "Stefan."  
  
"Caroline.", he nodded his head, realizing what had happened, "It's been awhile."  
  
"Too long.", she agreed, slipping her hand securely into Klaus', letting him pull her close, "We must catch up."  
  
"What do you mean?", Matt asked, confused about what was happening, "It's been awhile, she hasn't gone anywhere.  What did you do to her?  Care?"  
  
"Don't hurt him.", Caroline squeezes her love's hand, "He's been very nice to me, these past few years."  
   
"I didn't do anything, I didn't have to.  You understand, Caroline was never yours.", Klaus replies, not moving from where he's standing next to her, "For years, centuries if you will, she has been my mate.  She has been, and always will be mine.  She wanted to live a normal life, I made it happen, and now, years later, we're together again, as we should have been all along."  
  
"But how?  We've known each other our whole lives, we've grown up together, and...", Elena shook her head, her mouth working, unable to believe what was happening, "This can't be happening.  It's impossible, you, you can't..."  
  
"Even you should know that anything is possible, doppelganger.", Rebekah answers, amused at the way the little group of friends was reaching to finding out that one of their own was anything but, "Especially here in Mystic Falls."  
  
"My sister's right.", Klaus agrees, "Caroline's an old one, even though she has been seventeen much of her life.  She is older than the Salvatore's, older than Katherine herself.  She has been there with us every step of the way, and she will be again, for my life is so much better with her in it."  
  
Caroline smiled, a slight flush coming across her cheeks, "And mine with you."  
  
"As it should be.", he murmured, bringing her hand up back to his mouth, kissing her fingertips, "But for now, all that matters is that we're together again." _  
_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Together Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620493) by [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven)




End file.
